


Hogwarts: An Adventure

by Mifudos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choose Your Own Adventure, D4 Or D4 Simulator Required To Play, D6 Or D6 Simulator Required To Play, Freeform, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifudos/pseuds/Mifudos
Summary: One morning in early August, a mysterious letter arrives addressed solely to you and sealed with wax. Excited, you tear it open and find it to be from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry inviting you to join their student body. Are you ready to begin your adventure?





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Hogwarts: An Adventure, the choose your own adventure game.

 

First, let us determine your: **S** **trength** ,  **Wisdom** ,  **Luck** and  **Charm**.

 

With your D6 roll twice and add 2 to your total.

           Example.

                          5 + 3 + 2 = 10.

This is your  **Strength**.

 

 **Wisdom** is discovered by rolling a D6 and multiplying that number by 3.

          Example.

                         4 x 3 = 12.

 

To find out how much  **Luck** you have, roll the D6 once to get your first number and then roll again. If the number rolled is odd +1. If the number rolled is even -1.

       Example.

                      Second roll is an odd number = 2 + 1 = 3

  

                     Second roll is an even number = 2 - 1 = 1

 

How charming are you? Roll your D6 twice and the highest value is your  **Charm**.

       Example.

                      First roll: 6. Second roll: 1.   **Charm** = 6.

 

 **Knowledge** ,  **Points** and  **Accuracy**  all start at 0 but can be affected positively or negatively as you progress.

 

And finally  **Influence**.  **Influence** is determined by whether you wish to play as a:

 

Muggleborn +0     Half-Blood +1  or  Pureblood +2

 

But don't worry as just like  **Knowledge** ,  **Points** and  **Accuracy** ,  **Influence** can be affected by your decisions and choices throughout.

 

                 Now, let us begin...


	2. Chapter 2

You follow the stream of fellow first years as you're led to stand outside a set of large double doors by a witch, who had moments before been identified as Professor McGonagall. Clearing her throat, she announces "Welcome to Hogwarts. Today is a momentous occasion for all of you present as you'll soon be sorted into your houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your houses will become like your family, you'll eat, attend classes and sleep in the same dormitories, together. If you are caught breaking any of the school's rules, you will loose points. However, good deeds and hard work will always be rewarded here. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup."

Eager conversations erupt around you as the hallway is filled with whispered words of excitement and nervous anticipation. Do you:

1\. Keep to yourself, quietly?

Turn to Chapter 12.

2\. Talk to the nervous, red haired boy?

Turn to Chapter 3.

3\. Speak to the standoffish, brown haired girl?

Turn to Chapter 5.

4\. Have a word with the group of excitable first years in front of you?

Turn to Chapter 7.


	3. Chapter 3

You approach the nervous looking boy, who shrinks away slightly as you move closer. "Hello, who are you?" You ask.

 

The boy looks as though he's not going to answer but then in a timid voice, he says "Timothy Whittby."

 

"You look nervous, what's wrong?" You inquire.

 

"I am." Timothy admitted, wringing his hands together. "I heard that if you get detention too many times, they feed you to the dragon that lives in the dungeons. I don't want to be eaten by a dragon."

 

 **Wisdom** = 9 - 18?

 

Turn to Chapter 4.

 

 **Wisdom** = 3-8?

 

Turn to Chapter 9.


	4. Chapter 4

You have no knowledge of a dragon but you determine that it would be highly illogical that Hogwarts would keep a dragon, let alone feed students to it. After all, why would anyone want to send their child to a place that uses death by dragon as a punishment? "Hogwarts doesn't have a dragon, who ever told you that was lying through their teeth." You explain with a reassuring smile.

 

Timothy brightens up at this news and manages a meek smile. "Oh, I'm glad." he says, sighing with relief. "I overheard two fourth years talking about it on the Hogwarts Express. I feel such a fool for believing it."

 

"No problem." You nod.

 

"Thank you." Timothy says. "You've really put my mind at ease."

 

    **Influence** +1

 

Turn to Chapter 12.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you want?" The girl snaps at you, folding her arms as she scowls.

 

"I was just wondering why you looked so mad?" You say, feeling unsure.

 

"Mad? I'm not mad." she says but then with a pensive look she adds "Actually, you might be able to help me." Reaching into her robe pocket, she pulls out a small wooden box and presents it to you. "My father gave me this broach. It's suppose to bring the wearer good luck but the box wont open. I think the latch is stuck. I was wondering if you could open it for me?"

 

"I'll give it a try." You nod as you take the box from her hand and begin to try and pull it open.

 

Strength = 8 - 14?

 

Turn to Chapter 6.

 

Strength = 4-7?

 

Turn to Chapter 10.


	6. Chapter 6

Straining a little, you carefully manage to pry open the small box, revealing a golden pendent in the shape of an owl set into a purple velvet cushion. "There you go." You say triumphantly, handing the box back to the girl.

 

"You managed to get it open." She gasps, taking up the broach and pinning it to the front of her robes. Then looking back at you, she rubs the back of her neck, uncomfortably. "I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier. I was just really frustrated. This broach means a lot to my family and my father wanted me to wear it when I was sorted. So, thanks. I'm Samantha Briers, by the way."

 

"Nice to meet you, Samantha." You smile. "I'm glad to be of help."

 

  **Influence**  +1

 

Turn to Chapter 12.


	7. Chapter 7

You stroll up to the group of three first years but as you get closer, the three look around from their conversation and one boy regards you with suspicion. "Can I help you?" The dark haired boy asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

"I was just curious what you were talking about." You answer, honestly.

 

"I don't think so." The boy says, wrinkling his nose at you. "You don't seem in keeping with our kind."

 

Charm = 4 - 6?

 

Turn to Chapter 8.

 

Charm = 1-3?

 

Turn to Chapter 11.


	8. Chapter 8

"Maybe not, but surely a sophisticated person like yourself would care to enlighten me?" You say, confidently.

 

"Perhaps, I spoke too harshly." The boy said, his mouth curling into a smile. "My name's Dalton. Dalton Selwyn."

 

"A pleasure to meet you, Dalton." You say. "So, what were you discussing?"

 

"We were merely discussing which house we were going to be sorted into." Dalton informed him. "I'm hoping for Slytherin, myself."

 

"Oh?" You prompt, interested.

 

"My family are all Slytherins, so it's somewhat of a family tradition." Dalton boasted, proudly. He then smirked as he continued "Well, that and mother and father promised to buy me a new broom if I get sorted into Slytherin."

 

"Good luck, then." You nod.

 

"Thank you." Dalton replied. "You never know, you might find yourself in the seat next to mine."

 

 **Influence** +1

Turn to Chapter 12.


	9. Chapter 9

"A dragon?!" You gasp, placing a hand over your mouth in shock. "They have a dragon?"

 

"That's what I heard." Timothy nods.

 

"I didn't know that was even possible." You say, panicked.

 

"Oh, now I'm more nervous than before." Timothy mumbles, placing his hands on the side of his head, he walks away muttering "Dragon?" over and over again.

 

 **Influence** -1

Turn to Chapter 12.


	10. Chapter 10

You strain and pull and even at one point put the lid of the box between your teeth in hopes of prying it open to no avail and to the growing frustration of the girl in front of you. After a moment longer, she snatches the box back. "Give it here!" she says, annoyed. "I should have known better than to ask you to help."

 

"Hang on, let me try one more time?" You ask, holding your hand out towards the box.

 

She pushes your hand away. "No, you've tried enough." she says. "I'm going to find someone else to help me." And with that said she walks away into a crowd of students.

 

 **Influence** -1

Turn to Chapter 12.


	11. Chapter 11

"I erm ... w-well I-" You stammer, uncomfortably.

 

"I-I-I." the boy mimicked as the other two first years chuckle between themselves. Giving a dismissive hand gesture, the boy says "Why don't you go crawl back to mummy and leave the discussion to those who can form cohesive sentences."

 

While the three laugh, you feel embarrassed and awkwardly walk away. That was not the first impression you wanted to make.

 

 **Influence** -1

 

Turn to Chapter 12.


	12. Chapter 12

"If you would all form an orderly queue in pairs and, we will enter the Great Hall." Professor McGonagall informs you and the other first years, who begin to pair themselves off and line up along the right hand wall. Awkwardly, you shuffle about near the back waiting to see if there's another person who hasn't yet been paired up. But after a moment longer you decide to stand by yourself, if anyone wants to stand by your side that's fine but otherwise is okay too. "Follow me."

 

As the large doors open before you, you are greeted with the sight of hundreds of floating candles that illuminate a vast dining hall. You are struck with a sense of awe and trepidation as you follow your fellow first years down the middle of two tables. You then all huddle together before a small wooden stool and sat atop the stool is a worn, old, wizard's hat. Then the brim moves and forms lips as it begins to talk

 

"Tattered and frayed I may have become,

but you will soon see when our brains form into one.

Old and shabby and a little bit crabby,

you'll certainly find that I am character savvy.

Built by the four and made to adorn all the heads

from purebloods to muggleborn.

Strength, charm, wisdom and luck are fine tools,

but rushing a decision is a path laid by fools.

If you find my choice unjust or strange,

don't fret and we'll discuss a possible change.

But happy and content with the decision made,

remove me from your head before my brim becomes more frayed."

 

You clap along with your piers before falling silent when Professor McGonagall recaptures your attention.

 

"When your name is called: you will sit on the stool, the hat will be lowered onto your head and you will be sorted into your destined house." Professor McGonagall informs you and the other first years. She then removes a scroll from her robe pocket and unraveling it she calls your name.

 

Taking in a deep breath, you step forward. And sitting on the stool, the hat is lowered onto your head.

 

 **Strength** = 8-14?

 

Turn to Chapter 13.

 

 **Wisdom** = 10-18?

 

Turn to Chapter 14.

 

 **Charm** = 4-6 ?

 

Turn to Chapter 15.

 

 **Luck** = 4-7?

 

Turn to Chapter 16.

 

Meet more than one of the above criteria or none at all?

 

Turn to Chapter 21. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Yes." the hat says, firmly. "Adventurous, courageous and gallant.

Gryffindor is the house for you.

Unless, you feel my judgement is skewed?

Then feel free to make your case."

 

If Gryffindor is your house, turn to Chapter 22.

 

If you wish to contest the sorting hat's words, turn to Chapter 17.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ah, I see." the hat hums in your ear. "A thirst for knowledge,

wit and individuality. Ravenclaw is the house for you.

But if this house doesn't take your fancy

feel free to try and find the answer you're looking for."

 

If Ravenclaw is the house you desire, turn to Chapter 23.

 

If you wish to contest the sorting hat's words, turn to Chapter 18.


	15. Chapter 15

"Very interesting." the hat mumbles. "Ambitious, cunning and sly.

Slytherin would be a fine choice for you.

But if you feel the house does not represent your ideal decision

feel happy to test my word."

 

If you find pride in Slytherin, turn to Chapter 24.

 

If you wish to contest the sorting hat's words, turn to Chapter 19.


	16. Chapter 16

"How curious." the hat states. "Hard working, patient and loyal.

You will fit in well in Hufflepuff house.

However, if you think you'd be best suited elsewhere,

I'd be happy to amuse your thoughts on the matter."

 

Happy with Hufflepuff as your house, turn to Chapter 25.

 

If you wish to contest the sorting hat's words, turn to Chapter 20.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh I do enjoy a good debate." the hat says.

"Very well, let us hear your reasoning for your preferred house.

But be warned. Fail to make your point firmly enough and

my word is final."

 

 

Roll your D6.

 

If the number is even, turn to Chapter 21.

 

If the number is odd, turn to Chapter 22.


	18. Chapter 18

"So, you believe you know better than me?." the hat says.

"Well, feel more than welcome to contest me. But if you don't make a

good enough case for yourself then my decision still stands."

 

 

Roll your D6.

 

If the number is even, turn to Chapter 21.

 

If the number is odd, turn to Chapter 23.


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm intrigued by your challenge." the hat says.

"Make your assertion.

But don't be upset if your pleas fall on a deaf brim."

 

 

Roll your D6.

 

If the number is even, turn to Chapter 21.

 

If the number is odd, turn to Chapter 24.


	20. Chapter 20

"Very well." the hat says. "Though I am disappointed that you've

seemingly rejected my choice for you. I am, however, interested to see if you can

reason well enough to make your own decisions."

 

 

Roll your D6.

 

If the number is even, turn to Chapter 21.

 

If the number is odd, turn to Chapter 25.


	21. Chapter 21

"I do enjoy a good hat stall." the hat hums in a blissful tone.

"Let us see if I can't place you somewhere."

 

 

Roll your D4.

 

1?

Turn to Chapter 13.

 

2?

Turn to Chapter 14.

 

3?

Turn to Chapter 15.

 

4?

Turn to Chapter 16.

 


	22. Chapter 22

"GRYFFINDOR!" bellows the hat before it is pulled from atop your head. You step down from the stool and join the table under the scarlet banners. You watch with anticipation as the other first years are sorted, Gryffindor gaining an extra six students: Joshua Cousins, Liling Zhou, Zoe McTavish, Antony Heslope, Samantha Briers and Edward Matterson.

Once the sorting ceremony has come to an end, you fill up on the delicious food before being escorted by the house prefects up to the Gryffindor common room with your fellow first years. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room." began Shanon Long. "Boys dorms are up the stairs and on the left and the girls are the same but on the right. All of your belongs will have already been brought upstairs for you. Take your time to get used to your surroundings but remember to get some sleep as breakfast starts at seven thirty and ends at nine o'clock."

You give a small stretch and yawn, tired from a long day. Excusing yourself you go upstairs to your dorm and changing into your sleepwear, you climb into your scarlet and gold curtained four poster bed before falling asleep.

 

End Of Part One.

Turn to Chapter 26.


	23. Chapter 23

"RAVENCLAW!" bellows the hat before it is pulled from atop your head. You step down from the stool and join the table sporting the deep blue crests. You watch with nervous energy as the other first years are sorted, Ravenclaw accepting an extra four students: Richard Turner, Timothy Whittby, Brian Khan and Jessica Foil.

Once the sorting ceremony has come to an end, you fill up on the delicious food before being led by the house prefects up to the Ravenclaw common room with your fellow first years. "Greetings and salutations. Welcome to the Ravenclaw common room." said Henry Dembek. "Take your time to explore your surroundings but remember to get some sleep as breakfast starts at seven thirty sharp. Boys dorms are up the stairs and on the right and the girls are the same but on the left. All of your belongs will have already been brought upstairs for you."

You give a small stretch and yawn, tired from a long day. Excusing yourself you go upstairs to your dorm and changing into your sleepwear, you climb into your deep blue and bronze curtained four poster bed before falling asleep.

End Of Part One.

Turn to Chapter 29.


	24. Chapter 24

"SLYTHERIN!" bellows the hat before it is pulled from atop your head. You step down from the stool and join the table under the serpent banner. You watch anxiously as the other first years are sorted, Slytherin receive an extra five students: Alison MacNair, Charon Fields, Dalton Selwyn, Malcolm Bleak and Jane Young.

Once the sorting ceremony has come to an end, you fill up on the delicious food before being escorted by the house prefects down to the Slytherin common room with your fellow first years. "Greetings, this is the Slytherin common room." said Basil Avery. "Make sure you become familiar with the location of the common room as neither myself nor my fellow prefect are going to come looking for you if you get yourself lost. Breakfast starts at seven thirty and classes start at nine. Boys dorms are through the door on the left and the girls are the same but on the right. All of your things will have already been brought to your dorms."

You give a small stretch and yawn, tired from a long day. Excusing yourself you enter the door to your dorm and changing into your sleepwear, you climb into your emerald and silver curtained four poster bed before falling asleep.

End Of Part One.

Turn to Chapter 27.


	25. Chapter 25

"HUFFLEPUFF!" bellows the hat before it is pulled from atop your head. You step down from the stool and join the table under the yellow banner. You watch nervously as the other first years are sorted, Hufflepuff acquire an extra seven students: David Appleblossom, Han Fredrickson, Grant Bellumby, Wu Zhou, Paul Copper, Penelope Ainsworth and Jeremy Vermuyden.

Once the sorting ceremony has come to an end, you fill up on the delicious food before being escorted by the house prefects down to the Hufflepuff common room with your fellow first years. "Hello, welcome to the Hufflepuff common room." said Prisha Kaur. "It might all seem very overwhelming at first but I assure you that you'll all soon get used to it in time. The girls dorms are on the left and the boys are on the right. All of your items should already be waiting for you."

You give a small stretch and yawn, tired from a long day. Excusing yourself you go through the door to your dorm and changing into your sleepwear, you climb into your yellow and black curtained four poster bed before falling asleep.

End Of Part One.

Turn to Chapter 28.


	26. Chapter 26

You awake up in your bed of scarlet and gold sheets and with a stretch, you climb from the bed and dress in your Hogwarts robes. Once you feel ready and presentable, you follow your fellow Gryffindors down to the Great Hall, picking up your book bag as you leave. As you sit eating with the rest of the student body, Professor McGonagall walks the length of the long table, handing out pieces of paper. As she comes to stand by your side, she gives you your first year timetable. Looking down at the timetable you find that you have Potions first and then Charms. Carefully you fold it up and place it in your book bag before finishing your breakfast and heading down to the dungeons for your first lesson.

"Potion making is a delicate art." Professor Snape lectures you and your classmates as you all sit quietly in the cool, dungeon classroom. "It requires precision and a deft hand. So in other words, more than a quarter of you will be lucky to at least become competent potioneers by the time you leave this institution." There was a pause before Snape added "Begin. The instructions are written for you on the blackboard. Study them carefully."

Looking to the instructions, you begin to brew the Cure for Boils potion.

 

Test your  **Accuracy** :

 

1\. Add 6 crushed snake fangs to your cauldron and stir.

 

Roll a D6 and if the number is even add +1 to your  **Accuracy**.

 

2\. Slice your Pungous Onions finely and place in cauldron, then heat the mixture.

 

Roll a D6 and if the number is odd add +1 to your  **Accuracy**.

 

3\. Add dried nettles.

 

Roll a D6 and if the number is a multiple of 2 add +1 to your  **Accuracy**.

 

4\. Add a dash of Flobberworm mucus and stir vigourously.

 

Roll a D6 and if the number is 1, 3 or 5 add +1 to your  **Accuracy**.

 

5\. Add a sprinkle of powdered ginger root and stir vigourously again.

 

Roll a D6 and if the number is odd add +1 to your  **Accuracy**.

 

6\. Add pickled Shrake spines.

 

Roll a D6 and if the number is a even add +1 to your  **Accuracy**.

 

7\. Stir gently, so as not to overexcite the Shrake spines.

 

Roll a D6 and if the number is 3 or 6 add +1 to your  **Accuracy**.

 

8\. Add a glug of stewed horned slugs.

 

Roll a D6 and if the number is 1 or 5 add +1 to your  **Accuracy**.

 

9\. Remove from the heat and add the porcupine quills.

 

Roll a D6 and if the number is a prime number add +1 to your  **Accuracy**.

 

10\. Finally, wave your wand over the cauldron to finish the potion.

 

Roll a D6 and if the number is even add +1 to your  **Accuracy**.

 

 **Accuracy** = 8-10

Turn to Chapter 30.

 

 **Accuracy**  = 4-7

Turn to Chapter 36.

 

 **Accuracy** = 0-3

Turn to Chapter 37.


	27. Chapter 27

You wake up in the dungeons of the Slytherin dormitories, you climb from the bed and dress in your Hogwarts robes, yawning as you stretch. Once you feel ready and presentable, you follow your Slytherin dorm mates down to the Great Hall, picking up your book bag as you leave.

As you sit eating with the rest of the student body, Professor Snape stalks down the length of the Slytherin table, handing out pieces of paper. As he comes to stand by your side, he gives you your first year timetable. Looking down at the timetable you find that you have Potions first and then Charms. Carefully you fold it up and place it in your book bag before finishing your breakfast and heading down to the dungeons for your first lesson.

"Potion making is a delicate art." Professor Snape lectures you and your classmates as you all sit quietly in the cool, dungeon classroom. "It requires precision and a deft hand. So in other words, more than a quarter of you will be lucky to at least become competent potioneers by the time you leave this institution." There was a pause before Snape added "Begin. The instructions are written for you on the blackboard. Study them carefully."

Looking to the instructions, you begin to brew the Cure for Boils potion.

 

Test your **Accuracy** :

 

1\. Add 6 crushed snake fangs to your cauldron and stir.

 

Roll a D6 and if the number is even add +1 to your **Accuracy**.

 

2\. Slice your Pungous Onions finely and place in cauldron, then heat the mixture.

 

Roll a D6 and if the number is odd add +1 to your **Accuracy**.

 

3\. Add dried nettles.

 

Roll a D6 and if the number is a multiple of 2 add +1 to your **Accuracy.**

4\. Add a dash of Flobberworm mucus and stir vigourously.

 

Roll a D6 and if the number is 1, 3 or 5 add +1 to your **Accuracy.**

5\. Add a sprinkle of powdered ginger root and stir vigourously again.

 

Roll a D6 and if the number is odd add +1 to your **Accuracy**.

 

6\. Add pickled Shrake spines.

 

Roll a D6 and if the number is a even add +1 to your **Accuracy**.

 

7\. Stir gently, so as not to overexcite the Shrake spines.

 

Roll a D6 and if the number is 3 or 6 add +1 to your **Accuracy**.

 

8\. Add a glug of stewed horned slugs.

 

Roll a D6 and if the number is 1 or 5 add +1 to your **Accuracy.**

9\. Remove from the heat and add the porcupine quills.

 

Roll a D6 and if the number is a prime number add +1 to your **Accuracy**.

 

10\. Finally, wave your wand over the cauldron to finish the potion.

 

Roll a D6 and if the number is even add +1 to your **Accuracy**.

 

 **Accuracy** = 8-10

Turn to Chapter 38.

 

 **Accuracy** = 4-7

Turn to Chapter 39.

 

 **Accuracy** = 0-3

Turn to Chapter 40.


	28. Chapter 28

You yawn as you wake up in your bed of yellow and black sheets and with a stretch, you climb from the bed and dress in your Hogwarts robes. Once you feel ready and presentable, you follow your fellow Hufflepuffs up to the Great Hall, making sure you pick up your book bag as you leave. As you sit eating with the rest of the student body, Professor Sprout walks the length of the long table, handing out pieces of paper. As she comes to stand by your side, she gives you your first year timetable. Looking down at the timetable you find that you have Charms first and then Potions. Carefully you fold it up and place it in your book bag before finishing your breakfast and heading to the second floor for your first lesson.

"Welcome to Charms." greeted Professor Flitwick from atop a stack of five thick ledgers. Flicking his wand at an apple in a nearby fruit bowl, it promptly sprouted legs and performed an Irish jig across his desk. The apple returning to it's original form is levitated it back to the fruit bowl. "Today we will start with a simple levitation spell. I believe you all have your feathers ready?" Picking up your feather that had been placed on your desk, you hold it up so Professor Flitwick can see it. "Ah, good. It's a swish and flick motion and you need to be careful to enunciate clearly: Wingardium Leviosa. Please, begin."

Taking out your wand, you ready yourself as you begin your first attempt.

Test your Accuracy:

1\. Preform a swishing motion with your wand.

Roll a D6 and if the number is even add +1 to your Accuracy.

2\. Make a flicking gesture with your wand.

Roll a D6 and if the number is odd add +1 to your Accuracy.

3\. Combine the two wand movements into one flowing movement.

Roll a D6 and if the number is a multiple of 2 add +1 to your Accuracy.

4\. Practice enunciating the spell "Wingardium Leviosa".

Roll a D6 and if the number is 1, 3 or 5 add +1 to your Accuracy.

5\. Combine the wand movements with the spell.

Roll a D6 and if the number is a even add +1 to your Accuracy.

Accuracy = 4-5

Turn to Chapter 31.

Accuracy = 2-3

Turn to Chapter 32.

Accuracy = 0-1

Turn to Chapter 33.


	29. Chapter 29

You stretch as you wake up sheltered by blue and bronze curtains, you climb from the bed and dress in your Hogwarts robes. Once you feel ready and presentable, you follow your fellow Ravenclaws down to the Great Hall, making sure you pick up your book bag as you leave. As you sit eating with the rest of the student body, Professor Flitwick levitates a large stack of papers, distributing them to each student. As he comes to stand by your side, he gives you your first year timetable. Looking down at the timetable you find that you have Charms first and then Potions. Carefully you fold it up and place it in your book bag before finishing your breakfast and heading to the second floor for your first lesson.

"Welcome to Charms." greeted Professor Flitwick from atop a stack of five thick ledgers. Flicking his wand at an apple in a nearby fruit bowl, it promptly sprouted legs and performed an Irish jig across his desk. The apple returning to it's original form is levitated it back to the fruit bowl. "Today we will start with a simple levitation spell. I believe you all have your feathers ready?" Picking up your feather that had been placed on your desk, you hold it up so Professor Flitwick can see it. "Ah, good. It's a swish and flick motion and you need to be careful to enunciate clearly: Wingardium Leviosa. Please, begin."

Taking out your wand, you ready yourself as you begin your first attempt.

Test your Accuracy:

1\. Preform a swishing motion with your wand.

Roll a D6 and if the number is even add +1 to your Accuracy.

2\. Make a flicking gesture with your wand.

Roll a D6 and if the number is odd add +1 to your Accuracy.

3\. Combine the two wand movements into one flowing movement.

Roll a D6 and if the number is a multiple of 2 add +1 to your Accuracy.

4\. Practice enunciating the spell "Wingardium Leviosa".

Roll a D6 and if the number is 1, 3 or 5 add +1 to your Accuracy.

5\. Combine the wand movements with the spell.

Roll a D6 and if the number is a even add +1 to your Accuracy.

Accuracy = 4-5

Turn to Chapter 34.

Accuracy = 2-3

Turn to Chapter 35.

Accuracy = 0-1

Turn to Chapter 41.


	30. Chapter 30

"Congratulations, there seems to be some hope for you yet." Snape hums as he casts his eyes over your potion before, jotting down a mark on a piece of parchment. "Even if you are a Gryffindor." He then walks past you and begins to inspect the other students' concoctions, occasionally sneering at the more unfortunate students. "A five page essay on the various uses of Flubberworm mucus on my desk by Friday for this pitiful attempt." Then turning back towards you and the rest of your classmates he announced "Class dismissed."

Packing up your ingredients, equipment, textbook, ink and quill into your bag you funnel out of the classroom and follow after your fellow Gryffindors to your next lesson with Professor Flitwick.

Turn to Chapter TBA.


	31. Chapter 31

"Wonderful." appraised Professor Flitwick as you send your feather soaring, higher and higher into the air. "Just wonderful. I hope that everyone can learn from your example." Professor Flitwick then turns his attention to one of your classmates as he adds "Not so sharp on the flick, mister Whittby." A violent flash catches your eye as you look and see that the boy call Whittby looking very startled and where there had been a feather was instead a pile of ashes. "Oh, dear. A bit more practice next time before attempting the spell."

At the end of the class Professor Flitwick address you all "A very promising start, for your first class. Keep practicing the spell and maybe by the end of the week we'll have feathers soaring through the sky. Dismissed."

Putting away your items into your book bag, you get up from your desk and leave the Charms classroom; heading down to the dungeons for Potions.

Turn to Chapter TBA.


	32. Chapter 32

"A good attempt." Professor Flitwick nodded as your feather raised from the desk before dropping back down. "Just remember to practice both the wand movements and enunciating the spell." Flitwick then turned pale as he looked over towards another student practicing levitating their feather. "Perhaps a softer voice, mister Bellumby?" But just as he says it, the blast of red light comes from the end of his wand and the feather is sent hurtling from his desk and embeds itself into the flooring. "A little bit more patience and a soft voice next time."

Once you're dismissed from Professor Flitwick's class, you gather all of your supplies and following after the rest of the class; you head down to the dungeons for Potions class.

Turn to Chapter TBA.


	33. Chapter 33

"Please don't let yourself become disheartened. Just keep practicing and I'm sure you'll get it." Professor Flitwick reassures you as your feather refuses to lift even slightly. Then looking around the classroom, he continued "A bit more practice all around, I would think? I want to see some improvement by our next lesson together."

Once your class is dismissed you gather your things. And packing them away in your book bag you follow after the other students down to the dungeons for your first Potions lesson.

Turn to Chapter TBA.


	34. Chapter 34

"Splendid." appraised Professor Flitwick as you send your feather flying through the air. "Just Marvelous. I hope that everyone can learn from your example." Professor Flitwick then turns his attention to one of your classmates as he adds "More fluid movements, miss Foil."

At the end of the class Professor Flitwick address you all "A very promising start, for your first class. Keep practicing the spell and maybe by the end of the week we'll have feathers soaring through the sky. Dismissed."

Putting away your items into your book bag, you get up from your desk and leave the Charms classroom; heading down to the dungeons for Potions.

Turn to Chapter TBA.


	35. Chapter 35

"A good attempt." Professor Flitwick nodded as your feather raised from the desk before dropping back down. "Just remember to practice both the wand movements and enunciating the spell." Flitwick then turned pale as he looked over towards another student practicing levitating their feather. "Perhaps a softer voice, mister Turner?"

Once you're dismissed from Professor Flitwick's class, you gather all of your supplies and following after the rest of the class; you head down to the dungeons for Potions class.

Turn to Chapter TBA.


	36. Chapter 36

"Mediocre as expected." Professor Snape sniffs as he lazily casts his eyes over your potion before scribbling down a mark on his parchment. He says nothing more to you and instead continues onto the next students, who are not all as fortunate as you are. "And at what point did you decide to actually follow my instructions, if at all? I want a two word essay on my desk this Friday about properties of pungous onions." Once he had finished his inspection of the other students' potions he addresses you and the rest of the classroom. "It seems today my classroom has become a temple to mediocrity, I expect you to at least attempt to better yourselves as I will not be so lenient in the future. Dismissed."

Packing up your ingredients, equipment, textbook, ink and quill into your bag you funnel out of the classroom and follow after your fellow Gryffindors to your next lesson with Professor Flitwick.

Turn to Chapter TBA.


	37. Chapter 37

"What part of this gray sludge was suppose to in anyway represent the potion I set out for you?" Professor Snape sneers at you as he lifts out a ladle of your potion and with a grimace, lowered it back down. "Seemingly you are incompetent at taking basic instructions. The fact that you somehow managed to finish brewing your concoction without harming yourself or others is nothing short of a miracle." He then writes down a mark on his parchment before adding "I want two scrolls on how bezoars are formed and their properties by this Friday." He then walks away from you and and begins his inspection of the rest of the class. "Terrible just terrible." Then addressing the entire class Professor Snape says "I expected mediocre and have had my hopes dashed as seemingly you're a class of dunderheaded morons. How you all managed to remember to breath let alone somehow function is beyond me. All of you, a five page essay on the uses of flobberworm mucus on top of your individual assignments by this Friday. I hope this will be enough encouragement for you all to work hard from now on." He then paused before adding "You're all dismissed, now get out of my classroom."

Packing up your ingredients, equipment, textbook, ink and quill into your bag you funnel out of the classroom and follow after your fellow Gryffindors to your next lesson with Professor Flitwick.

Turn to Chapter TBA.


	38. Chapter 38

"I wouldn't expect anything less from a Slytherin student." Snape praised, raising a ladle full of your potion, he adds "A good, clear colour and an excellent consistency. Something that all students should stride for." Lowering the ladle back down, he smiles smugly before jotting down a mark and moving onto the next student. "And what may I ask is this mess you've presented to me?" he asks an unfortunate Gryffindor Student. "Something that wouldn't look out of place oozing from a sewer pipe. I want one hundred lines that read "I must learn to not waste Professor Snape's time." I want it on my desk by five o'clock this evening." Once he had finished examining the rest of the class' potions, he announced "Though not as terrible a first attempt as I had been expecting, there is still room for improvement. Class dismissed."

Packing up your ingredients, equipment, textbook, ink and quill into your bag you funnel out of the classroom and follow after your fellow Gryffindors to your next lesson with Professor Flitwick.

Turn to Chapter TBA.


	39. Chapter 39

"Mediocre." Snape muttered as he wrote down a mark and added "Apply yourself to your studies and you might do well in this class." He then walks past you to inspect the content of the cauldron belonging to the student to your right. "And what, may I ask, is this?" Snape challenged in disgust. "I want three scrolls of parchment from you on the properties of porcupine quills and their application in potions by wednesday morning." When he had finished assessing the class, he turned to face you and your classmates, announcing "A mediocre attempt over all. I suggest working hard on improving your standards as I may not be so lenient in my assessment of your skills next time. Dismissed."

Packing up your ingredients, equipment, textbook, ink and quill into your bag you funnel out of the classroom and follow after your fellow Gryffindors to your next lesson with Professor Flitwick.

Turn to Chapter TBA.


	40. Chapter 40

Professor Snape says nothing to you but you can see the grave disappointment in his facial expression as his eyes drift over your concoction. He quickly scrawls down your mark on some parchment and moves onto the next student. "And what pray tell is this monstrosity suppose to be?" he snarls at the student. "Is no one in this class capable of following basic instructions? It is written on the board in clear and legible words. I want a thousand word essay on the uses of snake fangs in potions by this wednesday." When he was finished marking the other students, he addresses you all collectively "I believe saying that today's first attempt at a simple potion was"pitiful" would be too generous. If there is a singular brain cell among you all, I failed to find it. I expect you all you to write me a five page essay on properties of nettles and their uses in modern potion making by this friday and I hope this acts as an eye opener for all of you as I shan't be as tolerant next time. All of you are dismissed. Now get out of my class before I add another two pages to your assignment."

Packing up your ingredients, equipment, textbook, ink and quill into your bag you funnel out of the classroom and follow after your fellow Gryffindors to your next lesson with Professor Flitwick.

Turn to Chapter TBA.


	41. Chapter 41

"Please don't let yourself become disheartened. Just keep practicing and I'm sure you'll get it." Professor Flitwick reassures you as your feather refuses to lift even slightly. Then looking around the classroom, he continued "A bit more practice all around, I would think? I want to see some improvement by our next lesson together."

Once your class is dismissed you gather your things. And packing them away in your book bag you follow after the other students down to the dungeons for your first Potions lesson.

Turn to Chapter TBA.


End file.
